


Nothing sweeter than you

by PinkGloom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frosting, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Rimming, Semi-cracky, sweets kink, top!Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft visits Greg at his bakery late at night on Valentine's Day for some sexy times. A smutty sequel to "Special kind of filling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing sweeter than you

Cupcakes, cakes, eclairs, donuts, muffins, pies and all the rest had always been Mycroft Holmes’s ultimate weakness. From an early age, Mycroft hadn’t been able to resist taking one more stone or eating _just_ one more cookie. It was only after he hit puberty that some of the weight had started to stick to him and he tried (often in vain) to limit his sugar intake.   

Although his weight had always been ‘manageable’ it was always nudging his vanity at the back of his conscious. And now with a baker as a boyfriend, it was like Mycroft had found the ultimate high. But Mycroft knew he would have fallen for Greg even without the sweets...it was just icing on the cake.  

It was their first Valentines Day together and Mycroft had nearly threatened Greg with jail time if he gave him anything other than a tie. Sherlock had pointed out the few extra pounds he had put on and now it was circling around again and again in an endless loop. He discussed the affairs of world leaders and the British government on a daily basis but instead he was most stuck wondering if he should have a salad for lunch.  

Mycroft had only bought Greg a new mixer a few other necessities for the ‘commercial holiday’. He knew the baker would make a fuss about the money but Mycroft didn’t care. Greg Lestrade deserved the best and if it was within his reach to give it than he was going to do it. Mycroft closed his eyes and took a moment to savory the feeling of being able to just _give_ and having the person thank him for it.  

He did love Sherlock dearly but his brother did have his priorities messed up at times. Mycroft shook his head. _At least he has John Watson now. But still..._ Mycroft was a worrier by nature and it was against his very personality not to be concerned about his younger brother.  

Mycroft shook his head and sighed. No matter how much he told himself not to worry, he still managed to do just that. _Just think about meeting Greg tonight. Hmmm, I can’t wait._ With another sigh, Mycroft got back to his paperwork. For being the British government, all it usually amounted to a stack of papers that needed to get sorted.  

Mycroft hummed happily to himself as the tiny bell chimed as he opened the door to Greg’s bakery. He had wanted to meet at a restaurant but Greg had insisted that they meet at his shop. Thankfully, the shelves were long since emptied and there was nothing to tempt Mycroft from his second diet that week.  

“Greg?” Mycroft could see the light on in the back of the kitchen but he still wanted to call out. It was almost eerie the way the air was still and dark. When there came no reply, Mycroft gulped. _I’m being completely irrational._ Still the little voice in his head, the one that told him to panic, was hard to ignore. 

Raising his umbrella, Mycroft crept his way to the back door. He peeked through the door and then slowly opened it the rest of the way. Mycroft had his umbrella raised over his head ready to bat at the intruder only to see Greg happily icing a cupcake with headphones in his ears.  

Mycroft coughed...rather loudly.  

Failing to catch Greg’s attention, he coughed again. This time Greg stopped bobbing his head to the music and turned to look over at Mycroft.  

“Christ!” The ex-DI screamed as he threw his hands up in the air. Frosting went flying and all Mycroft could do was watch in slow motion horror as pink frost stained the front of his suit and hit his face. 

“Shit!” Greg raised his hands to his mouth in horror. The headphones popped out of his ears and Mycroft head the thumping of an all too loud bass line. He was going to have to get on Greg again about not having the hearing on a 20 year old. Still, it was hard to be irritated with Greg looking like a teenager being caught with his hands in the preverbal cookie jar. He stared at Mycroft in frozen terror.  

“Well, this is quite the surprise.” Mycroft’s mouth twitched in a half-smile, half-grimace. He brought one hand up and wiped at some of the pink frosting on his cheek. “I didn’t know you’d be so forceful about me having something to eat.”  

Mycroft put the frosting covered finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes and made an obscene noise as he licked his finger clean. When he opened his eyes, Greg was still staring at him...except now there was a hint of something darker in his eyes. 

“You know how I like to get my way.” Greg said with a slight tilt of his head. He took his iPod out of his apron pocket and clicked it off. He took the few steps forward it took to get to Mycroft. Taking the umbrella from Mycroft’s hand, Greg placed it on a nearby counter. Greg’s mouth was hot against Mycroft’s skin as he kissed and then licked the rest of the frosting from his right cheek.  

Mycroft turned his head so their mouths could meet. Greg’s mouth was incredibly sweet and there was the stale after taste of coffee. Hands wrapped around Greg and held him tight as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. Placing one final peck on Mycroft’s lips, Greg said, “I really am sorry about that.”  

Mycroft tried not to smile too wide. Instead, his eyes glinted mischievously. “Don’t be. You’ll just have to help me out of this suit. I do hate to wear dirty clothes.”  

Greg only smiled as he started to take off Mycroft’s jacket. The first time they had actually gotten naked at the bakery, Mycroft had been dismayed to find his jacket had been flung into the mixer. After that, no clothes were thrown about and instead they were neatly placed in the small closet near the back door Mycroft had had installed.   

Mycroft closed his eyes and let some of the stress seep out of his body as Greg undressed him. It was amazing what Greg could do- while really not doing anything at all. Just the mere presence of him in the same room could make the tension slack from Mycroft’s shoulders and the pressure behind his eyes uncoil.  

For Greg, Mycroft just hoped that he could do just a small fraction of the same. Caring wasn’t an advantage but it was foolish to ignore something when it was so plain. He refused to waste even a single day debating if what he and Greg had would last. It was there and now and although Mycroft rarely let himself ‘get caught up’ in the moment, he allowed for it now.  

Mycroft heard the small click of the closet door and then only felt the warmth of the bakery mingling with the cooler air from outside hitting the upper part of his naked torso. Mycroft licked his upper lip and waited for his baker. He didn’t have to wait long as arms soon enveloped him from behind.  

“It was crazy today. As always, everyone seems to wait until the actual day of a holiday to do any gift getting.” Greg yawned and placed some of his weight against Mycroft.  

“One doesn’t normally buy a baked good a week in advance.” Mycroft stated.  

Greg laughed sarcastically. “You know what I mean.” He accented his point by kissing Mycroft on the neck.  

Turning his head to the side, Mycroft offered more of his neck for Greg’s greedy mouth. He knew not to leave any marks and it was nice to see how much Greg could test the waters with how hard he could suck or nibble. Mycroft’s hands came up to cover Greg’s hands on his stomach. Mycroft breathed in deep the scent of the now familiar aftershave and the smell of dough.  

Soon Mycroft could feel Greg’s erection against his ass. Unable to resist the urge, Mycroft arched up slightly so that he could rub up against it. It worked the trick as Greg inhaled sharply.  

They continued to softly grind up against each other. Greg’s hands were starting to get sweaty and the need for friction was getting harder for Mycroft to ignore. Squeezing Greg’s hands, he unwound his hands and stepped away. Mycroft took a few steps over to where Greg had been decorating the cupcake.  

“I told you I didn’t want any sweets.” It was obviously for him and it was also painfully obvious that Greg had taken no effort to hid the fact. That alone slightly interested Mycroft.  

Without a word, Greg walked over and stood in front of Mycroft. He leaned forward and plucked the cupcake up from the counter top. The cupcake had light pink frosting and a red chocolate heart in the middle. There were little white candy pearls and the sight of it made Mycroft’s stomach growl. It was so perfect and petite. Mycroft wanted to devour it.  

“Who said this was for you?” Greg asked. He raised an eyebrow and dared his boyfriend to answer.  

“Because I am the one who said it.” Mycroft answered back in his most cocky voice. He stared down at Greg as best he could- sometimes Greg did need to remember who he was dealing with.  

Greg smiled. His spotless white teeth nearly blinded Mycroft. It was a smile he would have killed for...the deals he could have made if he could stop hearts with a simple smile like Greg did his. Such a shame- and yet not so since he was at the receiving end of it.  

“I suppose you are right on one account. It is for you...but not for you to _eat._ ” Greg accented the last word and lowered his eyebrows so he was looking down at Mycroft’s chest.  

A jolt of electricity ran through Mycroft and his nipples got so instantly hard it almost hurt. “Oh.”  

“Yes. ‘Oh.’” Greg smirked, pleased at his victory.  

Mycroft had to admit he hadn’t thought of that. Greg’s other hand reached out to take the chocolate heart off of the top of the cupcake. He opened his mouth and placed the heart of his tongue. Mycroft didn’t blink once as he watched Greg close his mouth and start to leisurely suck on it.  

Unable to help himself, Mycroft licked his lips. Greg continued to roll the chocolate around in his mouth. It was mesmerizing watching as Greg slowly took too much enjoyment out of the small confectionary. His adam’s apple bobbed down as he swallowed and Mycroft watched it was hungry eyes. Greg’s fingers dragged through some of the frosting and wiped it on Mycroft’s bare chest.  

Mycroft watched in fascination and growing lust as Greg trailed lazy pink patterns along his collarbone and down to one nipple. He stopped to rub the pink stub between his fingers to only make it pinker. There was a line of frosting going down from his neck to his bellybutton once Greg stopped.  

“It’s a good thing I’ve always had an insatiable sweet tooth.” Greg stuck the finger covered with frosting Mycroft’s mouth. “I’m glad the same can be said for you too.”  

Mycroft nodded as he licked Greg’s finger clean of the pink frosting. Greg ducked his head and started to lick his way down the frosting he had spread on Mycroft’s freckled chest. Mycroft took more of Greg’s finger into his mouth as his baker started to suck on one nipple.  

Mycroft closed his eyes and brought one hand up to thread his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Greg’s neck. One hand came up to play with Mycroft’s other nipple as Greg continued to suck, nip and drag his teeth over his left one.  

A shiver ran up Mycroft’s spine and his nipples hardened to the point it was almost painful as Greg trailed kisses down his chest so that he could switch which nipple he had in his mouth. Mycroft arched back so far, his lower half seeking for friction he wasn’t getting.  

“God, Greg.” It never ceased to amaze Mycroft what a fantastic lover Greg made. He was caring, attentive and never left Mycroft fretting about whether or not he was desirable. Not that he worried about that sort of thing- it was just nice to have a constant flow of approval. Mycroft groaned as one of Greg’s hands started to palm him over his trousers.  

It wasn’t nearly as much as Mycroft needed, and he began to thrust slowly into Greg’s palm as he ran it slowly over the bulge in Mycroft’s trousers again. Trousers that were way too tight and should have come off the moment he had walked through the door of the bakery.  

“You really shouldn’t be wearing those.” Greg’s voice tingled along Mycroft’s neck.  

Mycroft wanted to think of a well timed reply but all that came was a gasp as Greg began to undo his trousers with dexterous hands. Hands that were rough and smooth; strong and tender. Hands that drove Mycroft Holmes crazy in all the right ways.  

Greg nearly ripped off his apron and then his other clothes before helping Mycroft with his own. In a flash, trousers and pants were thrown aside (Mycroft couldn’t care less if anything was wrinkled now) and with only a few sharp movements, Greg had Mycroft’s front pinned to the counter.  

The smell of dough and frosting assaulted Mycroft’s senses. Then came the under current of sex, mingling with all those favorite smells. It made Mycroft harder as he stretched his arms out and placed his palms on the marble counter. It was cool to the touch and made the heat coming off of Greg all the more sweeter.  

“Now, how am I suppose to bake with such a display distracting me?”  

Mycroft hummed in approval. 

Greg’s hands ran down Mycroft’s back. Stopping to grip his shoulders and then to squeeze one ass cheek. He lightly slapped Mycroft’s right side. “You know,” Greg’s voice was thick. “They should have the flavored lube, just like the vodkas.”  

That was another weakness that Greg had found way too easily. Although Mycroft was loath to admit it (another chink in his armor) he loved a mixed drink. More specifically, a mixed drink with cake or cotton candy vodka. It sent a shiver up his spine to think of _that_ night.  

“You know, they do have the fruit ones.” Mycroft tried to sound casual but it came out slightly strained as Greg’s hand had started to glide along his crack. His pinky finger lingered over his hole and Mycroft’s hands curled up into fists.  

“I suppose.” Greg bent down and kissed one shoulder blade. “I just like to be able to smell the cake batter and be reminded of you spread out over the bed open and begging for me. You can’t blame me for wanting another memory linked to another smell.” 

It was surprisingly logically and with olfactory memory, Mycroft often found that just the smell of a muffin could make him think of Greg and get half hard. And he often found, that like Pavlov's dog, he would start to saliva at just the mere thought of what it promised.  

“It’s a good thing I always keep this here.” Greg reached into a side drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. It was unscented and it seemed, until they found the perfect scent, it would remain so.  

Mycroft couldn’t help smiling a little to himself. He knew it was a lie that Greg kept it in the drawer all the time but it didn’t matter. It was one of those nice ‘lies’ he was willing to pretend he didn’t notice for the sake of imagining that Greg would always stop whatever he was doing to fuck him. 

The tube was opened and Mycroft waited. Except it wasn’t sticky fingers that touched him next. Mycroft jumped onto the tip of his toes when a warm tongue started to play along his skin. Skillful fingers opened his ass cheeks and it was accompanied by even warmer breath tickling his entrance.  

Greg’s tongue knew what it wanted as he purposely ran it over Mycroft’s hole again and again- gently lapping at him. Mycroft arched his back and tried to press Greg’s tongue into him. Taking the hint, Greg focused his movements on circling around his sensitive spot.  

Before he could let out a groan of frustration, Greg finally pushed the soft tip of his tongue into Mycroft. With that the dam of control finally bursting open, Greg’s tongue pushed farther and farther inside him. Greg’s fingers dug deeper into Mycroft’s freckled skin as he pulled him apart even wider.  

Mycroft could feel the precome slipping down the side of his cock and cursed the fact that it was impossible for him to move his hands without smacking head first onto the counter. “Greg- Plea-” Full words seemed impossible as it felt like he was going to come with only Greg’s tongue ever having been inside him.  

Greg’s mouth moved away and was quickly replaced with two fingers. Mycroft couldn’t tell if Greg had put lube on them or not as he hungrily took them. Pushing back, he buried Greg’s fingers inside him as far as they would go.  

Two fingers became three and Mycroft moaned as Greg rutted against one ass check. Their motions became frantic and Mycroft could feel the muscles in his legs cramping. He knew he was going to be sore the next day but his body just wanted to push him harder.  

“Are you ready, love?” Greg’s voice was husky as he jammed his fingers in again.  

“Don’t ask obvious questions.” There was no bit to Mycroft’s words, only desperation. Mycroft knew that Greg secretly liked it when he was a bit snarky to him. Well, he was more than willing to oblige.  

Greg let out a low chuckle as he removed his fingers. The hand that had been inside him came to stroke Mycroft’s straining cock. It was torture, the need to come but not wanting to until he was filled. He needed it and Greg knew it.  

“Greg, please. I need it.” Mycroft’s cheeks burned red as a blush swept over his face.  

“Need what, love?” Greg’s voice was like forbidden fruit...or cake.  

Mycroft was tempted to snap back, ‘You know what I mean!’ but he was beyond any playful arguing. “I need you inside me. Don’t make me come without you inside me.” The blush spread out to cover the tips of his ears down his back and he knew Greg could see it. 

“Who am I to refuse such pretty words?”  

Once again with the rhetorical questions. Mycroft loved him but sometimes he wondered- 

All additional thoughts were cut off as the head of Greg’s cock slipped inside him. Greg dragged it in and out, just enough to tantalize and drive him mad. Mycroft tried to push back but firm hands kept him in place as Greg offered only so much of himself.  

It was a slow burn that grew hotter until it was to the point of pain. Mycroft’s body _burned_ with the need for more and Greg was refusing to give it to him. “God, I- please, Greg.” Mycroft’s voice was strained as he begged.  

Mycroft let out a cry as Greg’s cock thrust up into him until he was completely inside. Greg took a moment for Mycroft to let out a deep breath before dragging out and pounding into him again.  

It was a fierce rhythm and Mycroft gave himself over to it as Greg claimed him. Calloused fingers dug into him and as Greg came with a cry Mycroft could feel his heart pounding faster to the point of explosion.  

One hand wrapped around him and finally gave him the friction he so desperately craved. With a few strokes, Mycroft was coming into Greg’s hand. His body violently shook with the power of his orgasm and Mycroft let out a small sob. It was ridiculous how mad this ordinary man could make him.  

“Love you.” Greg gently turned Mycroft around and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth.  

Through half lidded eyes, Mycroft watched as Greg licked the hand with his come dripping from it. If he hadn’t just gotten a through fucking he was sure it would have been enough to spur on another round of pleasure. As it was, Mycroft leaned forward for a kiss once Greg lowered his hand.  

Greg’s mouth tasted like come and sugar. Mycroft’s tongue explored, searching for every variation of tangy and sweet. Pulling away, Mycroft licked his lips as sensually as he could with his last remaining energy. Insomnia was never a problem now with Greg- he was the only person who could drag Mycroft away from all of his worries. It was horribly sappy and so Mycroft had only told Greg once. The baker had held him extra tight that night and had woken up with a goofy smile on his face. Mycroft had rather liked it. 

“How about we go home?” Greg spoke the words against Mycroft’s temple. 

It was another rhetorical question but Mycroft found that he no longer cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I find that I like this type of sex with them...a lot. Can I get an 'amen'? What other bakery naughty times can you guys think of?


End file.
